Next Avengers II: Legend of the Shadows
by Prometheus937
Summary: Not really good at summaries. Just read the first chapter so far and JamesxToruun. Rated T for blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Exodia's Rage: Hello, and welcome to The Next Avengers II: Legend of The Shadows. My new fanfic! And for those of you who were interested in rise of the machines, I will have It as a Avengers/Terminator crossover which takes place when the Avengers get defeated by Ultron.**

**Necross: I have seen Terminator: Salvation, then I watched The next avengers movie. Don't you guys think they are both kinda a like, cause The Next Avengers: Hero's Of Tomorrow has machines such as the guy named ultron. Ultron is kinda like a T-101 but can repair.**

**Michael: Actually, you have a point.**

**Exodia's Rage: Okay, okay, terminator is like the next avengers. Now can we Start my very first fic that isn't involved with pokemon or Yugioh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The next Avengers but if I did...Toruun and james would be a couple, seeing how they are actually from the different family, Make A second movie, and, depending on how many people like this, this would be that second movie.**

* * *

**(AN: this takes place when old man hulk rips Ultron into two)**

An old looking green hulking monster ripped a robotic machine into two pieces and slammed them to the ground. He breathed in and out and Roared "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" The yell echoed in the entire canyon.

"Uh-oh." a red headed teen said with a little fright.

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" a dark skinned teen asked the other teen.

The green monster known as 'Hulk' turned his attention to them and ran at the youngest. Hulk stopped in front of the boy and was about to grab him, Then a voice echoed from the cave that called _"Hulk."_

Hulk looked up to the cave to see a woman that was probably in her forties or fifties with glasses and holding a head of a robot.

Hulk put his attention back on the bot and warned "Shrinking boy no sting hulk any more."

The boy hulk called 'Shrinking boy' quickly said while very, very scared "Never again, I promise."

The Monster jumped to the cave tremendously and when he landed in the entrance he turned to the woman and asked In a deep voice "Betty?"

Betty replied by saying "Hello Hulk." She put her right hand on his cheek.

She put the robotic head down and asked "Are you ready?"

Hulk put her in his hands and jumped from the cave.

'Shrinking boy' sighed in relief and fell on his knees. Then the five children turned their attention to the remains of cyborg.

A man walked to them and said "Its not over." The five looked at him and back to the machine.

The man continued "It Might take a while, but Ultron's systems are designed to repair, as long as there is enough of him...He can always come back."

Then the long haired blonde teenage girl said "Then we'll have to take him somewhere he can't come back!"

She flew over to the Remains and the red haired boy yelled "Toruun!"

She put her sword to the ground and grabbed the halves and flew and then the boy yelled again, but with a question "What are you doing?!" The girl named 'Toruun' stopped mid air and replied with a smile and said "Making sure my family is safe James!"

She starred down at all of them and continued to fly off. The one the girl called 'James' yelled out her name ounce again. Toruun continued to fly and then she flew past the atmosphere and then she started to slow down and bits of ice appearing on her face.

She threw the two parts out into the deep and unknown parts of space. she started to fly down, but stopped and more ice was appearing, but this time one different parts of her body.

The girl put both her hands on her throat meaning she can't breath. She yelled and yelled, but started to lose control of parts of her body one by one as she went through her memories and when she reached the memories of The boy James...She started to cry tears of sorrow.

Then she stopped moving with her eyes closed. Her body was floating through the space as her hair flowed as slow as her body was floating.

Then out of no where, The colors of the rainbow shined on her and a voice said _"Rest my child, you have earned it."_

The ice disappeared from her body as she opened her eyes to see a light shining in the sky and a man with a metal helmet along with long blonde hair and a short, blonde, beard and mustache that connected. **(Sorry, that's the best I can describe it)**

"Father?" Toruun asked. As Thor put her down and got down to his daughters level while putting both of his hands on her shoulders and said "You have done me proud Toruun. In facing your mortality, you learned the very same thing Odin tried to teach me. You learned what it meant to be human. That is why I left you with the Avengers, Cause in all of the gods in Asgard, None have the Humanity to become a true hero."

"Come home Toruun," He said as he moved a hand off her shoulder and with that it showed Asgard. Thor continued "Come home to Asgard."

Asgard was a huge citadel floating on a cloud with golden buildings and towers. There was a huge mountain that made, even Everest, Look as small a dime. as its shadow casted over half of Asgard.

Toruun said "Home." As she was overjoyed to see such a beautiful sight.

Then she said "Oh Father." with a hug. He hugged her back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...My home is with my Family on Earth." She told Thor.

Thor closed his eyes and then replied "I know my daughter, but know that the doors to Asgard are always open to you, and when the time comes...you will be welcomed." When he finished, they both went into another embrace.

"Oh, and who is that James boy? Is he the son of Captain America?" Her father asked.

She blushed a bit and replied "Well, He is kind of like a brother to me and yes, and he is the son of Captain America."

Thor chuckled as he saw the blush, but waved it a side.

"When you see your friends tell them I said hi." He told her and they embraced one last time.

* * *

The man placed the robotic head down while three of the five stood there waiting while James paced back and forth. The one with the arrows then asked 'shirking boy' "Where is she Pym?"

"I don't know Hawkeye. Hey Tony, Azari, Do you guys see her?" Pym asked. They both shook their heads replying no.

Lightning cracked and a bolt hit the ground in front of them, they all shielded their eyes from the flash.

When it passed, James put his arms down to see, Then he gasped.

He saw Toruun with a golden crown, red cape, and a golden version of her original armor.

She raised her head as tears of joy began to appear and she said "Dad says Hi."

The four kids laughed as they ran at her and all five of them hugged each other with joy.

The robots eyes turned on and it said "Solar power cells recharged, as I was saying the savage land i-"

He was cut off as he saw they were not in the ship and then he asked "Did I miss something?"

The children all laughed as Tony just crossed his arms and smiled.

When they were done, James and Toruun locked eyes for a few seconds and ounce they found out what was happening they quickly looked away while blushing.

"Man! Its been a long day!" Pym said while sitting down.

Hawkeye picked him up and said "Well its not over short stuff. There's about 10,000 robots in Ultracity that need arrows in their heads."

"So, are you up for a little avenging?" Tony asked.

"Avengers, Assemble!" James shouted as they all got into position.

* * *

A Mysterious Figure watched them and thought _'Yes, fill with joy children. Then it will be easier to take away.' _Then a deeper, darker voice said in his head _'What happened? Did Ultron fail?' _The the figure replied _'Yes, but thanks to him I changed by plans at succeeding, and Now we have a higher chance at_ _winning.' _The figure smirked.

The other voice Replied _'It better work Jacob, or things for you won't go too good when I talk to you again.'_

Jacob thought _'Well, If my hunch about the girl is correct... then I know the perfect way to make her tears fall on that seal.'_

Jacob looked at James and said "The shadows are hungry, and they will be fed." as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_**(Next Morning)**_

James was sleeping, but he tossed and turned as if he was having a nightmare.

_**(In the Dream)**_

James tried to get up, but couldn't. He felt paler and paler by the second.

He looked down to see Himself bleeding and Toruun crouching next to him with tears threatening to come out.

Then he looked to the other side to see a person that he didn't recognize.

The figure said "An ancient beast will soon awaken from its ancient slumber and continue what it did long ago in ancient times."

"What does thee speak of?!" Toruun shouted.

"You must have heard tales of this divine creature that roamed the earth before the gods and titans...have you heard of the GREAT LEVIATHAN!" The person shouted.

Toruun's eyes became wide with shock.

The figure laughed as a white light flashed.

**_(End of Dream)_**

__James' eyes flew open as he sat up and yelled "NO!"

The door burst down and the other four teens came it and Azari asked "What happened?"

"It was just a Nightmare, sorry if I worried you all." James said as he sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"What kind of nightmare?" Hawkeye asked.

James Told them about what happened in the dream and then he finished by saying "Then the guy talked about this creature that was said to have walked the earth before there were the gods and titans."

"Did he happen to say the name of this creature?" Toruun asked. James nodded and replied "He called it...The Great Leviathan."

Just like toruun did in the dream, her eyes grew wide.

Hawkeye said "I have read about it, It's said that it brought the fall of the lost city of Atlantis. It also is said that it rules all things that are shadow or darkness."

"The creatures power is legendary, even on Asgard." Toruun said.

"But it was just a Nightmare, Right guys?" Pym asked.

James got up and told them "Pym's Right, Now we should be prepar-"

He was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach. He fell down to the ground unconscious. Everyone yelled "James!"

* * *

**Exodia's Rage:R&R Peeps, And DUN DUN DUN DUN DUHHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Ello readers. As you can see, this is chapter 2.**

**James: Well duh they know that.**

**ME: *Glares at James***

**James: I'm Gonna Shut up now**

**ME: Looks like you can teach a new dog old tricks.**

**Toruun: *Glares and growls* WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!**

**ME:*Glares back and roars a Fierce Dragon roar* YOU HEARD ME!**

**Toruun:*Still glares Back* NO I DIDN'T! CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, BUT TO MY FACE MORTAL?! *Unsheathes her sword***

**ME: *Yells Out a word that was heard as Desoloth***

******Necross: Uh-oh.**

******Michael: I second that.**

******ME: *A huge purple dragon appears, lands on my right side and roars to the sky With it's fists on the ground with stone knuckles and lightning appearing on his wings* WHAT WAS YOUR QUESTION AGAIN?!**

******Toruun: I SAID TO THEE 'SAY THAT AGAIN, BUT TO MY FACE' MUTT!**

******ME: MUTT?! *the dragon roared***

******Michael: *Gets up and walks over to James* I think it would be in our best interest to LEAVE!**

******Necross: Well, since Toruun is going to find out the hard way of the first rule in Exodia's Rage' Stories. I'm going to start the story.**

Chapter 2: Just the Beginning

* * *

James was put into the med bay of the ship. The four other teens watched as Tony came to where the four were from the room.

"How is he Tony?" Toruun asked.

"He's doing fine. I just need to scan him." Tony replied.

"Why?" Pym asked.

"When I first scanned him. I think saw something." Tony finished.

"Well, Do you think what you saw was good, or bad?" Azari said as he leaned a little forward.

"I'm not sure yet." Tony told him while looking down to the ground.

He then went over to the console and typed. This action made the scanner above James' table to activate.

As James was being scanned, Shadowy aura appeared around him and he moved aggressively and started to scream in pain. Tony Quickly shut off the machine and The aura quickly disappeared and James' body stopped moving and laid there as if nothing happened.

"Looks like someone or something doesn't want us to know what's happening inside James." Azari guessed.

"From What I think, Your might be right." Hawkeye Told Azari.

"Well, seems like we'll have to go to the city without him." Pym said sadly.

"But who will lead us in the assault of ultra city?" Toruun asked.

James, all of a sudden, sat up awake.

* * *

Jacob looked to see more joy come to their eyes as they all went to James with happy faces and much joy.

_'Ah, so you are going with this plan? Well with the link we have I can see and hear what you see and hear. Knowing this plan, It won't be long till the seal is activated.' _The dark voice thought through the link.

_'So you think?' _Jacob thought.

_'What is that suppose to mean?' _The voice asked.

_'I plan on having a little fun by torturing these kids, and the more the daughter of the mighty Thor, the one they call Toruun cries on the seal...' _Jacob replied through the link.

_'The more power I will gain. Heh heh heh, I like this plan.' _The voice told Jacob.

Jacob nodded and smiled wickedly. He looked at James and told himself "One of the best ways to break a goddess...is to destroy one of her closest ones." and remembered what he told the boy in that dream while he was knocked out.

* * *

**_(in dream)_**

James eyes flew open and looked around to see he was in a place where there was pure shadows and no light seen from where he was at to forever on, nor darkness...Just Shadows.

"Where am I?" James asked himself.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm." A voice said behind him. He turned to find someone that he had never seen before.

"My name is Jacob and you must be James?" Jacob asked.

"How do you know me?" James asked another question.

"Oh, I know much about you. Such as the crush you have on...what was her name again. Ah yes, Toruun." Jacob replied with a wicked smile.

James blushed and lied "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, then you don't mind me killing her do you?" Jacob asked wickedly while his hand formed into a pure black blade. James grabbed Jacobs collar and yelled "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You heard me. Oh, And by the way, the name's Jacob...Jacob Mercer." Jacob told him.

Jacob snapped his fingers, and with that James woke up.

* * *

Jacob chuckled at the memory and thought _'Darkness will ounce again walk the earth and continue what it planned so long ago during the Fall of Atlantis.' _Then he smirked and Disappeared.

* * *

James saw everyone circle around him and asked while sheepishly scratching the back of his head "Hey guys, What happened?"

"Well, You fell into a coma about seven hours ago and you wouldn't wake up until now. When we tried to scan you to find the problem, you squirmed around in a lot of pain from what it looked like." Azari replied while looking at Tony with confusion that said _how come he Just wakes up now?_

Tony gave him the same expression and looked back at the rest of them and smiled.

"There is still a city of robots that needs to be cleared. So, who's with me?" Hawkeye asked while putting on a small, smile.

Azari, Pym, Tony and James nodded, but Toruun looked a bit worried.

"You coming beautiful?" Hawkeye asked her.

She was quickly snapped out of her trance and nodded while looking as determined as the rest of them.

James jumped off the table and said "To Ultra city, It's time to end this."

"I'll stay back here and cover our tracks so no one can follow us." Tony said.

"Then how will you get to Ultra city?" Pym asked.

Tony grabbed something that looked like a brief case and clicked the button and the case transformed and Tony became Iron man ounce again.

"Oh." Pym muttered quietly.

Tony stepped out of the ship and flew into the canyon while the rest took off.

* * *

Tony flew into Banner' cave and saw a figure.

He asked "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The Figure walked out and showed himself.

"I am Jacob Mercer, brother to the military experiment known as 'Blacklight' or 'ZEUS'." He replied.

Tony stepped back in surprise and shock. Before he could move, Jacob moved his hand to the right. When Jacob did this, Tony was sent flying into the wall and was stuck there.

"Any last words?" Jacob said.

"Yes, How are you still alive?" Tony Asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Lets just say I have a friend in very high places." Jacob answered. He flicked his wrist and Tony' helmet was then ripped off.

"Now, Let us see what makes your head tick Mr. Stark." Jacob told him as he lifted an index finger and slowly moved it across Stark' forehead and with the sound of nails on a chalk board, it started to cut the forehead where the finger pointed and moved at the same time the finger did.

Tony Yelled in pain till it was silent.

Tony' body dropped to the ground, Blood pouring from the open part of his head while the lid to his head rolled on the floor.

Jacob watched it bleed and smirked "Guess your meeting with the children has been canceled Mr. Stark, But don't worry, I'll take your place."

He walked out to the entrance and was about to disappear till he saw something in the middle of the valley.

The wind picked up and circled around as if it were a tornado. Then a bolt of lightning hit the ground and when the dust cleared, Jacob could see a person kneeling with their knuckles in the ground.

"That was faster then I anticipated, things might get more harder from here." Jacob muttered to himself.

* * *

**James & Michael: *Walk in the room and find Toruun full of bruises, scares, and burns***

**James: What...Happened?**

**Me: She learned the hard way my first rule of fanfics.**

**James: Which is?**

**Necross: *Clears throat* Rule Number 1: DON'T FUCK WITH THE AUTHOR!**

**Me: And don't forget it. Anyways, here is the story. It-**

**Michael: Necross already finished the story.**

**Me: Oh, Well that's fine. So those who have watched the T.V. show 'Heroes' should know what Jacob did to Iron man and Those who know what 'Blacklight' is, no spoilers.**

**Michael: Yep, but just a warning; HE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE AND HAS SEEN WHERE YOU SLEEP!**

**Me: Now, Shout out to Chaos and George, if you want, I am looking for names of the other lords, so put in your review if you want your name in my stories or not. See you all later. :D**


End file.
